Little One
by Ravenhaired2
Summary: Tilitheral Malfoy, Scorpius's little sister, had followed her brother one night and it was there she met the person she would give her whole world to, but that would have to wait till she was old enough to grow some bosoms. James SPotter/OCTili.Tfor now


Summery: Tilitheral Malfoy, Scorpius's little sister, had followed her brother one night to find out where he'd been sneaking off to. It was there she met the person she would give her whole world to, but that would have to wait till she was old enough to grow some bosoms.

Disclamer: I can only dream about being J.K. Rowling because she's got to have an IQ of like 300 or something. But sadly I'm not and I don't own Harry Potter. So no suing me.

Chapter 1

The Escape to the Burrow

It had been one of those nights. The parents were out at a Banquet and Scorpius and Tilitheral were left at home. Also tonight was one of those nights were Scorpius had brought home a nanny for Tilitheral so that he could go out on another of his adventures. However, tonight was going to be a night different from the norm, because Tilitheral or Tili had finally had it with this ritual and was not going to let her brother have another adventure without her.

So she was only six years old, big hopping hippogriffs! She wanted to have an adventure too. Also she was tired of being left alone. She had been born when Scorpius was eleven years old and off at Hogwarts. Both of their parents worked for the Ministry and so Tili was alone most of the time. Yes, she'd spent her days reading and doing her lessons with her tutors, but basically she was board out of her mind. It was during those wonderful times her brother had come back from school to play with her and tell her all about Hogwarts. And now he was going to leave her with the nanny. Ha! Not this night. Not _to_night.

Scorpius was sure he heard someone following him through the back yard forest, but every time he looked behind no one was there. He was going to join Rose and her family for a Birthday dinner. He always felt sad for leaving Tili behind, but he couldn't risk her telling their parents what was happening. He'd been secretly (only to his family) dating Rose ever since their 4th year and had had a crush on her since 2nd, but soon it would be the start of their 7th year and he just couldn't wait that long to see her. He bent down to brush the bushes aside. A little silver square jewelry box lay on the ground. Scorpius smiled and reached for it. Just as he was about to touch it, a ball of silvery blond hair came hurtling towards him. He didn't have the time to find out what was happening because he was flying and falling.

"Hey Scorpi-o, you brought a friend this time. Oh uh. She's pretty, you better not let Rose see her." Scorpius registered this voice almost immediately. It seemed that this voice would forever have a hint taught to it. Scorpius sat up and looked over to see what had attacked him and followed him to the Weasley's house.

"Tili?" Scorpius couldn't believe it. He was sure she was practicing her dancing lessons tonight, no wait was that singing lessons? It seemed to Scoripus that his parents, especially his mother, wanted the first daughter of the Malfoy line in 5 generations to be perfect at everything. Of course it didn't help this ridiculous idea, that Tilitheral Cassandra Valblatsky Malfoy was good at everything. Named after the seer who wrote the book Unfogging the Future, Tili has had numerous books/magazines/newspapers/etc. on seeing the future stuffed down her throat. Their mother was a big fan of Divinations. Their father however, was not. But of course mom has the last say.

"Tili, well that's a pretty name," said James Sirius Potter. He went over to the prone body lying on the grass outside the Burrow.

"Hello, little one. Are you ready to wake up?" The six year old laying on the grass had opened her eyes to a picture you would only see in a fairy tale. A handsome stranger smiling down at you, while making you want to melt into his smile, or his eyes. His voice was a deep bass. _He could reach a lot of low notes_ Tili thought distantly. She blinked a couple of times at this strange person.

"Am I dreaming?" her angelic voice held a note of surprise to it. The stranger's smile widened so that she could see his dimples. Tili signed and smiled back, it was not dignified to smile at a stranger, but she just couldn't help herself. "Tis a wonderful dream." She whispered this just loud enough for him to hear.

James's smile turned into a surprised look with a pink tint of blush on his cheeks, but thankfully that didn't last long. He gave her his most charming smile, the one he used to charm all his ladies young and old. Tili blushed prettily and kept on smiling at him, it felt so good like basking in the sunlight while her mother was busy. She was never allowed to damage her creamy skin so tanning or simply playing outside for too long was a big no-no.

"James stop flirting with my younger sister! Tili, are you okay? What were you thinking?" Scorpius was more shocked then angry at his sister for following him out of the house. By this time Tili had figured out that this was not a dream and sat up to look at her brother.

"I was worried for your safety brother and so I followed you to make sure no harm ever befell you." Tili was always aware to speak with the utmost politeness for slang was as vile as a cockroach in the Malfoy household. Scorpius wasn't fazed by his sister's words, nor did he believe a word of it. James on the other hand was amazed that a little girl could ever speak so eloquently.

"How old are you little one?" asked James still trying to place her age. She looked so small and fragile. He eyes were much too big for her face and she was all very skinny and pale. She looked about four or five, but James would place money on there being no four years old who could have a vocabulary as big as hers.

"I'll be seven next month. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" She blushed as she asked him this. Tili always talked a bit more polite when she was nervous. Scorpius knowing this trait wasn't very happy to see his six years old sister fancying James Potter the Hogwarts Heart Breaker.

"There you are! I was getting worried. Grandma's about to start putting out the food and .. Well hello! And who might you be?" said Rose Weasely as she finally came to a stop and reached over to hold Scorpius's hand. When this happened Tili tilted her head to the side and looked up to see her big brother blushing. Understanding what was taking place Tili stood up and curtsied at the beautiful burette.

"My name is Tilitheral Cassandra Valblatsky Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you. Scorpius neglected to tell his family that he was getting married. When is the date if you don't mind my asking? Of course I will be one of your brides maids for this is not a negotiable topic. I have some color ideas if you would like to my help.."

As she continued through her ramblings Rose and Scopius were shocked and didn't know what to say, whereas James was having a hard time keeping in his laughter. Normally he wouldn't even bother, but the little girl looked so enthusiastic that the thought of laughing and hurting her feelings was not worth it.

".. I've always wanted a sister, you see, so its only proper.." she continued on.

"Tilitheral Malfoy that is enough! We aren't engaged. We're only seventeen for goodness sake!" Scorpius had finally collected himself while choosing his words very carefully. Because though it might be true that they weren't engaged, Scorpius was not going to let Rose ever be separated from him. So of course they were going to marry somewhere down the line, just not right now. Scorpius's words had a huge affect on his sister. Tili looked as if her whole world had just fallen out of the sky. His sister can be so dramatic.

"Oh but you must! Mother said that fornication before marriage is most unseemly. For only married couples have to fornicate in order to produce offspring. Honestly don't you know anything Scorpius." Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot, like she had seen her mother do countless times when she was running out of her patience.

James couldn't help it. Hearing 'fornication' come out of a six year olds mouth was too much. He laughed out loud and was saved from the awkwardness of the situation when Grandma Molly came down to see where her missing grandchildren were.

"There you all are! It is rude to keep the entire family waiting on you. Now go on you. Oh and who might this lovely young women be?" She said this while they all walked up the hill to the House where there was a magically enhanced table fitting 25 and now 26 spots on it. As they all sat down Tili got to sit next to James and Scopius. When Grandma was sure everyone was at the table she gave the sign of 'time to eat.' It was like she pulled the binding on a Lock Storage Cabinet without the manager jinx first and all the clothes popped out at you at once. Tili had never seen anything like it in her life. She was patiently waiting for her turn to take from the table when James leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"We never got to finish our conversation. I'll be eighteen this December. And I'm sorry I laughed earlier." He gave her another one of those deadly smiles.

"That's quite alright, I was a bit distraught and mostly making a fool of myself"

"Oi! Whose your new girlfriend James, a bit young ain't she and must too pretty for you," called the Blue haired man. Something about her being too young made Tili itch inside. She blames this itch for making her speak out loud when she was not spoken to and also when she said the most unproper thing.

"It has been my belief that love, true love, knows no age limits." She said this slowly and in her most authoritative voice that the entire table looked at her. The Blue haired man gave her a deep kind smile that looked as though her words had hit a profound place in his heart.

"No words have ever been truer." Now the whole table was smiling at her as if she said the most magnificent thing on earth. She didn't know what to do so she smiled back, but Tili wasn't use to smiling a lot so it might have come off a little strained. And then everyone started talking again.

"Do tell us your name?" Someone yelled

"She's not really his girlfriend, right mom?" said a little boy off to the corner.

"How old are you?" Another yelled.

"James where did you find this charming young lady" asked the boy sitting on the other side of James.

"Everyone please, Let the her answer first." Grandma Molly seem to be the mediator of the household. What was the word Tili was looking for? Matriarch?

Tili was great at giving speechs, her tutors constantly drilled it into her. She stood up to make sure that what she said was final and in being final it demanded that her bearing be bigger than anyone else's. Sadly, the effect was somewhat lost due to this lot having a lot of big people in it, especially in comparison to her.

"Hello, my name is Tilitheral Cassandra Valblatsky Malfoy, I will be seven next month, I came here by way of following my brother through a portkey. And will soon be part of your family since Scopius is going to be married to Rose and I shall be her bride's maid. Also I find this subject completely non-negotiable seeing as how they've already gone through the tedious task of fornication" she said this word more reverently, like there might be a jinx on it "to produce offspring. Therefore it's only proper that their children be brought into a marriage home. I do hope that you all feel as strongly about this situation as I do." After giving her speech with her head held high she sat down slowly not sure if she should look around to see what everyone's faces looked like. Her face was the proper mask she had been taught to wear when you didn't want to give away your emotions. However, the table was completely silent and curiosity got the better of her.

What she saw made her sweat a little everyone's face was different. Some people were starting to turn read others where having a hard time not laughing (James would be in this category). The rest seemed like different stages of shock. She hoped that she wouldn't make anyone ill. Then like dropping a hundred books at once everyone started talking or rather screaming. It was a most unpleasant thing to witness and yet it fascinated Tili, who had never seen anything like it, and didn't know what to do.

"Wow little one, you really know how to cause a fuss, huh. I just hope it doesn't get you or your brother into too much trouble" James had to shout whisper this into her ear. He was still smiling but in a way that told her to brace herself when they turned all their shouting at her. Surprisingly, Tili didn't mind, being in this place felt so mesmerizing and peaceful. But how could this be when everyone was shouting at each other.

James had been right however because eventually the attention came back to her full force, and it wasn't very pleasant.

Yay! My first Chapter, I hope you guys like it. I just love James and so I had to create a character that I thought would be perfect.

Also if some of you guys didn't get it. The blue haired guy is Teddy.

I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out but I really like writing this so hopefully soon!

Plz review!!!


End file.
